


Heart's Desire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heart's Desire

Harry saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Severus was making their cups of tea as usual but Severus seemed to have tipped something into one of the cups.

_Felix Felicis!_

Now, he just needed to be sure to get the right cup.

Severus carried the tray over and the moment he set it down, Harry snatched up the lucky cup.

"Harry, that one—" Severus started but Harry waved his hand and took a sip.

"Delicious," Harry said, warmth spreading through his body. He looked at Severus and suddenly knew just what to do.

~*~

Severus hadn't planned it to happen the way it did, though he should have anticipated Harry rushing in before Severus had time to explain.

The modified Felix Felicis was intended to show the path to one's Heart's Desire. Why Severus had planned to take it was neither here nor there. Harry had changed everything.

When Harry drank it, his desire for a family—a family with Severus—was the thing he wanted most in the world and Severus made sure he got it.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and splayed his hand over his abdomen protectively as he slept.


End file.
